


Pushing Elves

by LucyConan



Category: Pushing Daisies, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Parent Thranduil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyConan/pseuds/LucyConan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil has finally travelled to Valinor with the rest of the Elves that were left in Middle Earth. There he discovers that live without the responsibility of ruling a kingdom is boring. As a result the Elven King of Mirkwood had a weak moment with a human from a different world.<br/>After she returns to her world, she discovers the gift, the elven royal has bestowed upon her - remembering him to the day she dies - twice. </p>
<p>35 years, 9 months and two days later the portal opens again - and Thranduil will discover a new world - and his child with a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the respective owners of the rights of these characters. I am just borrowing them to play with them.

Pushing Elves

 

Disclaimer: Thranduil and Legolas belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. The versions of them used for this story are that of the movies by Peter Jackson.  
All other characters belong to the creators of the ABC TV-Show Pushing Daisies.

 

Comment: I am only publishing this under Pushing Daisies as Middle Earth only makes an appearance in this first chapter. The story will continue in the beautiful colorful world of Pushing Daisies. 

 

Summary: 35 years ago, Thranduil had a weak moment with a visitor from a different world - when the Elven King is bored out of his mind with his current situation, suddenly a portal to a new world presents itself - and he will find out what - or who - grew from that weak moment. (Summary is awful, I know) - basically I just wanted to explore the idea „What if Thrandiul is the Pie Maker’s real dad). 

 

And now to the story: 

 

At this very moment in the realm of Valinor, situated in a world known to it's inhabitants as Arda, the former Elven king Thranduil was bored out of his mind. And so in fact, was his son Legolas. 

 

Both elves had been born into Middle Earth and as princes to their realm had grown up being trained as warriors. For most elves being a warrior was a necessity, a profession chosen because there was no other way to protect their respective realms. Thranduil and Legolas however, had become warriors not only because they had to, but because it was in their blood. Both elves needed the excitement and adrenalin rush of battle. And though they did cherish the peace of Valinor that allowed the elves to live in piece - they eventually got bored, for a peaceful realm as Valinor held no excitement for warriors. Warriors were frankly not needed anymore. Now they could have been tasked to hunt - but elves did not hunt for sports as they also did not hunt for food as the food elves consumed was of the green variety. 

 

By the time Thranduil left Arda for Valinor with the last of the Mirkwood elves, Legolas had already spent several centuries in Valinor and had long ago buried his dwarven friend Gimli, who while accepted in Valinor for his deeds during the destruction of the one ring, was sadly not immortal. The former prince of Mirkwood had long settled into his live of boredom, that was spent reading every available reading material he could lay his hands on in Valinor, as well as honing his warrior skills - knowing full well that he would never need them again.

 

When King Thranduil arrived, he was given a seat on the council of elves as was granted every former leader of an elven realm. Not being solely responsible for ruling a realm or the elves of Mirkwood anymore, but part of a council gave Thranduil more time to do those things that he had not had time for during the long centuries he had spent as the Elven King of Mirkwood. However, more free time on his hands only meant that he succumbed to boredom more quickly than he would have otherwise. 

 

And so it was that when a portal openend, throwing a young red haired mortal from another world into Valinor, Thranduil took it upon himself to take care of the young woman, intrigued by her stories of a world where no magic existed, but something called technology. Where metal carriages running without horse power were used to transport people, where food could be stored in iced boxes and where power came from a connection in the wall. 

 

The other elves of the council were glad that the former Elvenking showed such keen interest in a being from another race and the lightening of his grumpy mood born from boredom, that they happily left the young woman in the Elvenking's care, not realizing that the Elvenking's curiosity soon exceeded a strictly platonic interest. 

 

And so it came to be that when the portal to her world reopened, the young red haired woman left with a gift the Elvenking had bestowed upon her growing inside her. A gift she would remember him by up to the day she died - twice. 

 

It has been 35 years, 9 months and two days since the day the Elvenking has been left by the pretty red haired girl - and as his thoughts returned to her and the life he had sensed growing inside her, he finally told his son about the secret he had kept for so long. 

 

Legolas had been in a bad mood, remembering the old times, when he still had had siblings, saddened by the fact that he had survived them all. Two brothers had been lost to orc bands, surprising them on their way back from trade negotiations with Laketown. His sister had been killed by spiders inside of Mirkwood. In a contemplative state himself and sensing his son's sadness at being the only offspring of his father left, Thranduil had told him about the half-sibling that at this very moment was living in a strange, futuristic world.

 

His son had taken the news surprisingly well after the initial shock. But he had proven to have regained his sense of humor, when he pointed out to his father that he would not allow Legolas to betroth himself to a silvan elf - when the Elvenking himself had nothing better to do than to impregnate a human from a different world. Thranduil's response had been that he had not betrothed himself - he had sounded quite smug - until Legolas pointed out that this also meant that he would probably never see his half-human child. That had put a damper on his mood and made Legolas sorry for his ill-attempted comeback. 

 

While the Elvenking was excentric and it was said he was infatuated with treasure and shiny things - the biggest, shiniest treasure for him had always been his children. And though the child he had fathered would be only half-elven, he would still love it as he had loved all his children and still loved his son Legolas. 

 

"The child would be turning 35 these days." Thranduil said softly.  
"Do you think he or she would already have stopped aging?" Legolas asked. "You said they have no real magic in their world and immortal beings don't exist - wouldn't it cause them trouble to not age? You know how humans get when things differ from what they belief to be fact already in this world." 

 

"I do not know." Thranduil said, now his sadness about never seeing his child mixed with worry.

 

As happens quite often with coincidences, they tend to happen at the most curiously fitting moments - puzzling those experiencing them to believe that there has to be some ulterior motive behind the event.

 

in this instant, the coincidence was two beings sharing the same dna being at the exact necessary time in their respective places, triggering a portal between worlds. The two elves knew nothing of dna, but saw a portal that at least Thranduil recognized as the kind of portal that had decades ago swept a red haired girl and an unborn child away. Could it be possible that it led to exactly this world? 

 

Father and son looked at each other and without a word turned toward the portal - one a bow and quiver slung across his shoulder, the other a long elven sword -that once had seen many battles but now was mere ceremonial decoration - at his hip.

 

Without thinking twice about their mutual silent decision, both boredom tired elves stepped into the portal, ready for the excitement and adventure of going to on unknown world.


	2. Blue Tunnels leading to yellow fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil and Legoals find out where the portal is leading them.   
> Ned and Chuck share a picnic.

At this very moment in the town of Coeur d'Coeurs, the Pie Maker and the once dead girl Charlotte Charles sat in one of the many yellow flowered fields and shared a picnic. It was the day the PieMaker turned 35.

 

And while he never had given much thought to aging before he had brought his childhood sweetheart back, now every year he grew older filled him with dread, for the girl he loved did not age past the day her second life started. Charlotte Charles remained frozen in time to the exact moment he had revived her - and in his mind it was only a matter of time until she decided he had grown too old for her and would leave. 

 

Presently, this was not yet a problem, as Chuck had only a few days ago complimented him that she liked the way he was filling out, his shoulders getting broader and all in all the more boyish look of his twenties was now giving way to the look of a grown man in his mid-thirties. 

 

While those words had gone down like honey, a mean little voice in the back of his head gnawed at him that after that, the way to old age was not so far anymore and the age gap only grew.

 

As the Pie Maker contemplated these thoughts, the once dead girl seemed completely oblivious to his worries, as she rustled excitedly with a sheet of plastic food wrap, while eyeing the watch. She waited for the clock to turn it’s handles to the exact time her Pie Maker was born, planning to kiss him on that exact moment. When only mere seconds were left, she placed the saran wrap over his face and leaned in for the kiss. 

 

At first he responded like he always did, eagerly kissing her back through the thin plastic, but suddenly he froze and when she pulled back she could see that his eyes were huge as saucers, staring in disbelief at something over her left shoulder, his mouth falling open in wonder, his head unconsciously tipping to one side. For a moment, Chuck couldn’t help but think that he looked kind of cute doing that, but then curiosity won over.

 

Slowly Chuck turned, then gasped, the saran wrap sliding from her fingers. A few yards away from them in the middle of the field, something that looked like a tunnel of blue swirling light had opened about five feet above the ground. She gaped at it in amazement and almost jumped, when suddenly two figures dropped out of the swirling light, landing and gracefully rolling onto their feet as the tunnel closed behind them immediately, causing the two figures to whirl around in alarm. 

 

That gave Chuck and Ned the chance to take in the two new arrivals: 

 

The shorter one was wearing green leggings and a green tunic, boots and what appeared to be a quiver that accompanied the bow that was now notched with an arrow pointing at the spot midair that moments ago had been filled with the blue tunnel. Blond hair flowed down the obviously male beings back, though it was held back from his face by braids. He cussed in a melodic sounding, strange language. Chuck assumed he was cursing, it would have been what she would have done in such a situation and she assumed, strange as that person looked, he probably would have similar reactions like everyone else. He looked kind of medieval though, or rather the style of his clothes did. At least what Chuck would have imagined medieval attire to look like. 

 

The taller one was wearing a coat, of what Chuck would describe as silvery green over similarly colored, tight pants. What was beneath the strangely cut coat could not be seen for it was laced up. This one, too, wore boots, but his long silver blond hair flowed freely down his back, longer than that of his companion. He had a very long, slightly curved sword in his right hand. Chuck knew the exact moment Ned noticed the sword, as she felt him tense beside her, his covered arm touching her equally clothes covered side. 

 

Aware that the tunnel was now closed, but they were not alone in the yellow flowered field, the two men turned around and walked towards them after looking at them for a moment, no doubt assessing them if they were a threat. Ned could only hope that a couple sitting on a blanket in a field, the obvious remainders of a picnic scattered around them, looked harmless enough to not be stabbed with that awfully long sword or punctured by arrows. 

 

As the two strangers approached, both Chuck and Ned noticed with unease that the weapons remained drawn. 

 

This caused Ned to frantically look around him to see if he found something to defend himself and Chuck with, but the only things he could find where the empty containers that had held the food of their picnic, two plates and two butter knives and forks. Had they not been sitting in the middle of the field, throwing what was available to distract the two approaching men long enough for them to hide behind anything would have made sense - but as it were, the distance to the car or any houses was too big. So all Ned could settle for was getting to his feet and pulling Chuck up and behind him, taking care that his hands only touched her clothes covered arms. 

 

Chuck however was not content waiting behind Ned’s back, she peeked out from his left side, noticing how Ned was stiffening with fear. She had no doubt his mind was currently mainly preoccupied with what those weapons could do to them. 

 

As the two strange men approached, Chuck’s eyes grew wide as they glued themselves to the taller man’s face. She gasped, then looked at Ned as well as she could standing half behind him and back to the taller blonde. 

 

„Oh my god!“ she breathed, unable to believe it. The tall blonde man and Ned had the same face - but they could still not have been more different. Where Ned’s face was open and overly expressive in an almost naive way, the other man’s face exuded a certain coldness and generally the air of someone who was used to command and be obeyed without question. The face showed now emotion and for some reason, Chuck didn’t expect it to. She did however notice that both strangers had pointed ears and their complexion was unnaturally fair. 

 

„Oh my god, Ned!“ Chuck whispered. „He looks like your twin!“ 

 

Ned looked at her in disbelief, then back at the approaching man and his mouth fell open in shock as he realized that he really knew this face - from when he shaved it every morning in front of the mirror. 

 

„Hello! Do you understand us?“ the shorter man asked as they approached. 

 

Ned didn’t respond, he just continued to stare and Chuck wondered if he perhaps had stopped breathing. 

 

„Yes, we understand you!“ Chuck replied instead, stepping out from behind Ned. If they tried to speak with Ned and Chuck, they couldn’t mean any harm, could they? Though they might just want to establish contact and then tell them to take them to their leader.   
Ned gave a strangled sound, not really happy with Chuck stepping out from behind him. He tried to pull her back behind him again, she just gave him a pointed glare before turning back to the two strangers. 

 

„My name is Legolas, this is my father, Thranduil.“ he bowed slightly, then pointed to his companion. „Well met.“   
Thranduil simply inclined his head slightly. 

 

„I’m Chuck. This is Ned. Nice to meet you.“ Chuck smiled happily, while Ned still gaped. She elbowed him and Ned snapped his mouth shut, but otherwise remained silent. 

 

Thranduil suddenly stepped forward, starting to circle Ned with unhidden interest. Ned watched him, nervously keeping an eye on the taller man, still unsure if they were in danger. 

 „How old are you… Ned?“ Thranduil asked, his eyes roaming up and down, a theory forming in his mind. 

 

„Uh… 35.“ the Pie Maker replied nervously, his mind on the brink of panic. These two had just popped out of some strange blue tunnel - and now one of them was circling him and interrogating him about his age. This could not be good. 

 

„And 5 minutes.“ Chuck added with a small laugh. „Today is his birthday.“ Ned gave her a look that told her he thought she had just given too much information. „What? It’s true!“ she said. 

 

„Is that so.“ Thranduil commented dryly, then said something to Legolas, again in the same melodic language they had used earlier. 

 

„So it is true then…“ Thranduil smiled - though in his case smiling was a slight upwards tuck of the corners of his mouth, which nonetheless reached his eyes and completely transformed the cold, stony facade, even though only a minimal amount of facial muscles had been moved. 

„What is true?“ Chuck asked, as the Pie Maker still seemed too confused to join in on the conversation. 

 „I believe I am your father.“ he said directly to Ned.


	3. Elves meet humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil and Legoals meet Ned and Chuck - from the elves' point of view - plus a little story progress at the end (Ned reacts to the revelation of Chapter 2).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been ages since I updates last - been caught up with overtime at work, which gave me a bit of writer’s block… This chapter is mainly the last chapter from the point of view of our beloved elves, though the story continues a bit at the end - also it seems the „Elven“ parts are longer and with more musings - while the Ned and Chuck parts seem to be more fast paced - like the show… I somehow think that’s fitting… But they’ll mix a bit starting with Chapter 4 - which I will be off writing now.   
>  I feel guilty every time I receive kudos and KNOW I should update the next chapter - I promise more frequent updates from now on! But I'm also always happy to receive them - because it's so great to see that there are people out there who like what I write :-)

As the vortex spat them out, the first thing Thranduil noticed was that the exit was not at ground level like it’s entrance had been. While his mind was still realizing this fact, his elven reflexes had already reacted and as he fell his body curled itself into the correct position to gracefully rise to his feet and fall into a defensive posture, ready to meet any possible enemies. An elf was never caught unprepared. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Legolas do the same, centuries of routine at work. 

 

Thranduil noticed the pair of humans sitting in the field they arrived in, on what seemed to be a colorful blanket, several strange looking objects lying around them - yet obviously none of them looking like they could do any harm and judging by the presence of cutlery, most likely empty eating containers. The pair - one male, one female, looked at them with shock written all over their faces. 

 

Assessing them quickly he deemed them harmless for the moment - the sudden whooshing sound with which the portal closed behind them was of more immediate concern. 

 

He whipped around, just as his son did. Legolas cursed slightly in Sindarin. A trait, though used in his native tongue, he had picked up from the humans and dwarves he had been so fond of going on adventures with. Under normal circumstances Thranduil would have berated his son for using the Sindarin tongue in such a foul way, but for the moment he allowed it to slide. There were more pressing matters at hand. 

 

So their way back was cut off - not really as unexpected for Thranduil as for Legolas, after all Thranduil had already seen such a vortex in action. They seemed to have the unfortunate habit of closing as soon as a living being had passed it.   
The way back was cut off - so the only way open to them was forward. Thranduil turned around again and started towards the pair of humans. Thranduil had never before been transported into a foreign world, but asking the first native inhabitants you met there seemed the most logical step. 

 

And if they proved to be not as harmless as they seemed - then they needed to be dealt with. He left his sword out of it’s sheath, approaching the pair in long, yet unhurried strides, assuming they seemed to them as strange as they seemed to him and Legolas. 

 

Legolas followed the lead of his father and walked alongside him, ready to act should any threat arise from the two humans or anyone else. He scanned the surroundings with practiced ease. His father was a seasoned warrior, capable of holding himself in battle and against every threat he had ever met - otherwise he would not be alive now - yet Legolas was still in the mindset that his father   
was the king of Mirkwood. 

 

And even if Legolas as the prince had always stood outside and above the hierarchy of the Mirkwood soldiers and guard, without their presence he took on the task of being his king’s guard. 

 

Taking in the field and the strange grey road in the distance to one side and the strange looking houses to the other side of the field, Legolas could not make out any threats, so he concentrated on the pair of humans before them. 

 

In the meantime, the pair had risen to their feet, the male trying to push the female behind him with the obvious intent of keeping her save from the strange beings approaching - and failing spectacularly as the female didn’t allow herself to be shoved behind the taller male.   
Legolas noticed that the male was taller than himself, almost reaching to his father’s height, though missing half a head. But that was not the only thing that he shared with Legolas’ father. One dark eyebrow rose as he took in the face of the male - this was what his father would look like if he had been born a human. After what his father had told him before the vortex had appeared, it did not really come as a surprise to Legolas. 

 

And Legolas had never believed in coincidences. Perhaps the appearance of the vortex was somehow connected to this human - though he seemed to be surprised about it. Legolas was convinced that Mithrandir or Elrond could have given an explanation about the why and how - but since both were not present, Legolas just accepted the fact that they were now in this place, facing a human that could only be the child his father had told him about, not caring about the why and how. 

 

He watched with amusement as the female peeked out from her companions back, not content with being given the role of damsel in distress that needed to be kept safe by her male partner - who at that very moment seemed to be frozen up in fear. He was ready enough to stand in front of her to shield her - but apparently he was lost in how to proceed from there. 

 

The male seemed to be staring at their weapons, his mind obviously busy with possible scenarios on how the next moments could play out - and obviously all of them to his disadvantage, seeing that all the human’s seemed to have at their disposal were strange empty containers and strange looking cutlery that everyone back in their home would have laughed at because of the small size, questioning it’s usefulness. 

 

For a moment Legolas considered lowering his weapon to put the man wearing his father’s face at ease, but since his father did not yet react, Legolas refrained from it as well. His father was much older, much more experienced than himself - and though not always sharing his father’s opinion, when it came to situations like these, Legolas tended to follow his father’s lead. 

 

His ears picked up her whispered words, recognizing her words as the tongue of men of their world, though it seemed to be a different dialect. He could understand the few words she said well enough and he decided that communication should not be a problem - the few diverting pieces of vocabulary they would stumble across sooner or later should not pose any misunderstandings. 

 

Apparently the development of the human tongue had been similar in both worlds - a fact that would benefit them now. 

 

Legolas was almost tempted to smirk at the openness of the human’s face - he could read every single emotion on the male’s face as in an open book. He had never met any human with a similarly expressive face before - to elves, who were used to showing very little to no emotions on their faces, it looked almost comical. 

 

However, Legolas decided that smirking at the strangers might be taken as an insult and schooled his face to a neutral position, noticing that his father wore his usual expressionless face of slight boredom he had used back in Mirkwood, sitting on his throne, trying to get through the day of royal business, sitting still, looking royal, when all he truly wanted was joining his son in hunting and killing spiders and any orcs that dared to cross their borders. 

 

Thranduil had been good at putting on the mask of the haughty royal, looking down at those beneath him, content to sit his throne and count his treasures - while inwardly he wanted to tell them all to leave him the hell alone to do what he really wanted. The day his father had died in battle had been the end of Thranduil’s freedom as Prince of Greenwood the Great and the start of being the prisoner of the damn throne as the Realm’s king, only getting away from it when it was time to go into battle to defend the realm. 

 

But Thranduil had known that he needed to fill the role that he was born to fill one day - and that a good king did not complain about having to rule his kingdom and did not show his people that he would rather do something else than rule them. And rule them he did, never complaining about it, to the outside world content with his role, even enjoying it - oh he could be quite the actor if he wanted to - in fact putting on the role of the quite eccentric King of Mirkwood, a persona to be wary of and only approach cautiously, had helped him keep his sanity. Only three elves had ever known how he felt on the inside. His father, his wife and his son. 

 

Part of him had been relieved when Legolas decided to sail to Valinor, glad his son was spared the same fate - knowing Legolas would feel just as imprisioned by the role of king of Mirkwood as he himself had - if not even more so. Legolas had an even wilder, more defiant streak in him than Thranduil ever had. Thranduil would never have even thought of openly questioning his father in any of his decisions regarding the realm. But Legolas had. And Thranduil was proud of him or it, even if he didn’t show it in front of the court. But he made sure to show it once all prying ears where gone. 

 

Legolas snapped out of his thoughts and back to the two humans before him, noticing the realization that now also dawned on the male’s face. 

 

As he estimated them to be in earshot fitting the hearing abilities of humans, Legolas decided to establish contact in a more direct, human way than his father would have. 

 

„Hello! Do you understand us?“ he asked, addressing both of them. 

 

The male human didn’t respond, he just stared and Legolas had to bite back another smirk. As similar in appearance they seemed to be, as different they were in their reaction. Thranduil would never even freeze in shock to begin with, nor would he continue to stare speechless. He would deem himself the highest authority in presence and claim the leadership of the conversation for himself, ascertaining his superiority - out of sheer habit. He was no longer King of Mirkwood, but centuries of habitually making sure to get the best out of any given situation for his realm were hard to beat. 

 

However, the female spoke up in reply, now stepping out from behind her male companion. 

 

„Yes, we understand you!“ She looked hopefully from one elf to the other, obviously hoping for them to be harmless. Once more Legolas became aware of the fact that he and his father were armed and they were not. 

 

The male was not content with his partner stepping out from behind him and made a strange noise, trying to pull her back behind him. However, she just glared at him and turned back to the elves.   
That one had fire. She instantly reminded him of a few females he knew back in their world - both elven and human. 

 

„My name is Legolas, this is my father, Thranduil.“ he bowed slightly, then pointed to his father. „Well met.“   
Thranduil simply inclined his head slightly, but finally sheathed his sword. Legolas followed suit, slowly relaxing his pull of the bow and finally removing his arrow, replacing it in his quiver. 

 

„I’m Chuck. This is Ned. Nice to meet you.“ Chuck smiled happily, while Ned still gaped. She elbowed him and Ned snapped his mouth shut, but otherwise remained silent. 

 

Thranduil suddenly stepped forward, starting to circle Ned with unhidden interest. He could see the human trying to keep him in his sight, nervously, but ignored it. 

 „How old are you… Ned?“ he asked instead, his eyes roaming up and down, a theory forming in his mind. 

 

„Uh… 35.“ Ned replied nervously.

 

„And 5 minutes.“ Chuck added with a small laugh. „Today is his birthday.“ Ned gave her a look that told her he thought she had just given too much information. „What? It’s true!“ she said. 

 

„Is that so.“ Thranduil commented dryly, then turned to Legolas, switching to Sindarin „It seems we have found your half-brother.“ Legolas nodded slightly, having come to the same conclusion. 

 

„So it is true then…“ Thranduil smiled.

 

„What is true?“ Chuck asked, as Ned still seemed too confused to join in on the conversation. 

 „I believe I am your father.“ he said directly to Ned. 

 

And Ned responded in a way that neither Thranduil nor Legolas would not have anticipated - but which seemed to be something Chuck expected in such a situation: He fainted. 

 

Thranduil and Legolas looked at each other in slight confusion. To them, Ned’s reaction seemed to be a bit over the top, but Chuck just sighed and bent down to check on her partner. 

 

Gloved fingers reached for his neck, checking he pulse and finding it normal, she looked back up at them. 

 „Sorry, I think it’s been a bit much for him.“ she smiled apologetically. In truth, while Ned tended to whine and freeze up in shock when things got too intense, he was not really someone who fainted much, but once in a while his system just overloaded and shut down. Two strange beings coming through a strange portal, approaching them with weapons drawn and then telling him that one of them was his father, had been simply to much for Ned, who already had a big problem with the topic of fathers to begin with, not to mention to having lethal weapons pointed at him - and more importantly Chuck. 

 

Thranduil stood there, a bit lost what to do. Normally people didn’t just faint on him. Well… actually no one had ever fainted on him. People in their world, not matter what race didn’t just faint when you told them you were their father - or told them anything else. Not even the women in their world had the tendency to faint. 

 

So - for all his extremely long life-experience, Thranduil felt out of his league. „Did I do something wrong?“ he asked, feeling like a foolish little elfling that had just spouted something inappropriate in front of his father’s most important visitors. 

 

„No, no.“ Chuck assured him, reading his unease at causing Ned’s fainting correctly. „It was just a bit much at once and he’s already got some issues with the topic if fathers. You couldn’t know. It’s alright, really!“ she remained kneeling by Ned’s side, looking up at him. 

 

„So, you’re his Dad?“ she asked, „I mean it’s hard to miss, with how similar you two look, but how?“ 

 

Thranduil was a bit confused. „Dad? Is it like ‚Ada‘? A familiar term for father?“ he asked, then continued as Chuck nodded. „Yes, then I am his ‚Dad‘. It is a long story - I would prefer to share it once he is back on his feet.“ he looked at his youngest son with worry. 

 

„Sounds like a good plan.“ Chuck beamed up at him. „I’m his girlfriend by the way.“ she informed him, then at the elves confused look, she added. „Like a female consort, the stage before being his wife?“ she tried, not sure the elves would know the word marriage. She felt relief when she saw understanding on their faces, but also noted the slight disapproval on Thranduil’s face - so being wed was important where they came from. Probably sex before marriage being a big taboo. Well, then Thranduil would probably be quite relieved when he found out they couldn’t actually touch - at all. 

 

But on the other hand, maybe the presence of Ned’s real father - and him being not human - might be cause of hope for them to solve that problem. Her smile for Thranduil instantly grew brighter. 

 

Then she turned to Legolas. „So… you’re his brother then?“ she asked, trying for a conversational tone, hoping Ned would join the world of being awake soon. 

 

„His half-brother.“ Legolas responded. „I only found out a few moments ago myself.“ Legolas couldn’t resist to throw in. Thranduil gave him a glare. They were in this world for mere minutes and already his son chose to side with first people they met there - granted they were his other son and his female consort - but still. Sometimes he had the impression Legolas did that just to spite him. 

 

Just as Thranduil was thinking about how to retort, they heard a groan from the ground. 

 

„Chuuuuuck.“ Ned moaned, coming back into consciousness. „I had a strange dream, there were two blond men and one of them told me he was my… oh… you’re real!“ Ned’s eyes fell on the two elves and his lips tucked downwards into an unhappy frown. 

 

„Yes, we are real.“ Legolas replied. „I’m your half-brother and this is your Dad.“ 

 

Ned winced at the last word. „Not that word! I don’t have good associations with that word.“ 

 

Chuck thought for a moment, then beamed. „How about a totally new word for it? Ada? That’s the term they use in their world.“ 

 

Ned looked at her confused, then nodded. The word didn’t pop up any bad associations in Ned’s mind. 

 

„Good, then how about we take Thranduil and Legolas home to the Pie Hole and on the way we can trade stories? I’m dying to hear how Thranduil can be your father.“ 

 

„And I would like to hear why the word ‚Dad‘ is so offending to you.“ Thranduil added, being aware that such an aversion could not have been caused by simply not having a father.


End file.
